pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Goruru
Goruru '''(A.K.A. '''Gorl) is one of the bosses that appears in all installments of the Patapon series. It is the final boss of Patapon 1. Queen Kharma sold the souls of the Zigotons to Goruru as an attempt to stop the Patapons from finding "IT" at Earthend. Goruru appears as a large demon, with a fat belly and robot-like arms. It has a small head with a large mouth and horns. There is a large red circle on his abdomen. Goruru is red and black in coloration. He also has wings. What makes Goruru so formidable is that he has two forms: the previously described "Dragon" form and the "Beast" form. In beast form, his stomach becomes his head, while his original head becomes his tail. The red circle on his original stomach becomes an eye, and his stomach splits in half to reveal a gaping mouth. Goruru has a stronger cousin called Garuru, who has the same attacks, but is more powerful than Goruru. Gyorogyoro's Theme is heard when battling Goruru in all three Patapon games. In fact, the only time Gyorogyoro's Theme is heard in Patapon 3 is in Goruru's mission. Missions Patapon *Servant of Darkness- Goruru is fought as the final boss of the game. Patapon 2 *Evil At the World's Core- Goruru is fought one-time only outside of the Patagate, as Black Hoshipon's final pet. Goruru is immediately replaced with Garuru after defeating the mission the first time. *Goruru Battle Egg- After defeating Goruru, it will drop this battle egg for use in the Patagate at any time. As a side note, the map for this egg may be the Underworld (it is not any known location from the series, at least). Patapon 3 *Legendary Fiend Gorl- This is a rare boss battle with Goruru in the Volcano Zone of the Lazy Demon (He´s the second rarest boss). Dragon Form Attacks Dark Fireball Holding its left hand in front of it, Goruru forms a ball of dark purple fire, which it tosses at the Patapons. In Patapon 1, Goruru waits before tossing the ball of fire. The damage is minor, but sets your Patapons alight. The Chaka Chaka song will minimize most damage, but the PonPata song (or the DonDon song, in Patapon 2 and 3) can avoid it altogether. Also, in Patapon 2 and 3, the DonChaka song will clear any status effects that may have been acquired.(Something to note is that in patapon 3 the fireballs explosion lingers for about 2 seconds , but if you were already hit you won't take extra damage.) Lightning Sacrifice Crouching down and pulling its left hand back and drumming its fingers, Goruru picks up a Patapon and retreats. Soon after, lightning zaps the unlucky victim, utterly obliterating it. In Patapon, the trapped Patapon is completely destroyed, but in Patapon 2, the cap is left. Goruru will very often pick up your strongest Patapon, especially your Hero. The DonDon or PonPata songs will avoid this attack, and a ChakaChaka song can free trapped Patapons as well (also giving your army a free hit or two as Goruru stomps in frustration). If your army can deal damage quickly, its possible to stagger Gorl so that he drops your Patapon, so Tondenga is a good choice (if he hadn't been picked up). A quick way to do it is to use fire weapons, Hero Robopons, and powerful Mahopons. Its quite possible to reduce the damage from 9999 to a lower one if your Patapon/Hero has high damage and critical resistance but, your Patapon will still get killed. Freezing Wind In Patapon 2, Goruru will occasionally use Garuru's Freezing Wind after it reaches Level 10. Goruru will move his head up and down before flapping its wings to blow away Patapons, and possibly freeze them. This attack does no damage at all. Goruru will usually follow it up with Dark Fireball. Using the DonChaka song will help thaw, or prevent your Patapons from getting frozen. Beast Transformation This isn't really an attack, because it won't harm your Patapons or inflict any nasty status effects. After taking heavy damage, Goruru falls back for a second, stomach twitching. Its eye slowly switches from its head stalk to its stomach, turning Goruru into Beast form. When Goruru is transforming, it's best to attack it because it won't be able to fight back immediately. Hit it mostly with fire weapons when given a chance. However, melee Patapons like Robopons and Tatepons can't attack. Beast Form Attacks Dark Embers Goruru lowers its head with its stalk facing DOWN, tighten its eyes, shake its wings, and release small embers from its mouth. This attack does minor-moderate damage, but may put Patapons to sleep. The PonPata or DonDon songs will avoid this attack with some ease. If you can't avoid this, use DonChaka. Rush Tackle Goruru will go backwards, pull off a weird face, and then rush towards your Patapons. This attack does major-fatal damage. The PonPata song will avoid this attack if your timing is just right, Charge defence can provide a reliable way to survive its attacks, but in Patapon 2, the DonDon song will easily and obviously avoid this attack. Freezing Laser In Patapon 2, Goruru will use Garuru's laser attack when it is Level 10 or above. However, on rare occasions Goruru will use Garuru's laser attack even at level 1 in the mission Evil at the World's Core, though this is significantly less common then when it is at higher levels. Goruru lowers his head with its stalk facing UP, widens its eyes, and releases a massive blue laser from its jaws. The damage is high, probably fatal and any Patapons who had survived are frozen. The DonDon song is the only thing that will work! Under any circumstances, DO NOT confuse it with Dark Embers! Just assume that it is always Laser if you get confused often so dodge it often. Dragon Transformation After taking heavy damage, Goruru will fall down for a second and, after a minute, its eye will switch from its stomach back to its head stalk, and Gorl will resume attacking in Dragon Form. Trivia *Goruru/Gorl is the only boss to have its name changed. In Patapon 1 and 3, he is called Gorl while in Patapon 2, his name is Goruru. *However, in the Spanish version of the games, Goruru is only called Gorl in Patapon. *Goruru is a servant of Garuru, while Garuru is a servant of Black Hoshipon. *Goruru's eyes (during his Dragon Transformation) are plain green and the pupils are black; however, in its beast form, Goruru's eyes are yellow and it has a black circle. The black circle is circling around the irises and pupils. *In Patapon 2, the best class when fighting this boss is Toripon class because most of Goruru's attacks seem to not hit them. *Goruru is weak against fire, so when fighting him, use fire weapons. *For some reason, after Goruru kills a Patapon with the Lightning Sacrifice, it waves its hand slightly. The purpose of this is probably because it didn't want its hand to be burned. *Goruru (along with Garuru) has the longest death animation in Patapon 2 (other than Dettankarmen). **However, this only applies to Gouru's Beast Form death animation. *In Patapon 3 you can actually gain EXP from Goruru even if you are level 32+. Although amount gained isn't that much. * In Patapon 3, since Goruru is classified as Demon, items such as the Sonic Demonslayer, Silver Murzephone or normal items with H enhancement are highly effective against him. *The picture to the right has Goruru in his bipedal-dragon form while having his stomach in beast form, there are also other pictures with both his dragon form eyes and beast form eyes on. *While Goruru/Garuru is changing forms, it is attackable but only ranged units like Yumipon and Yaripon can reach it. Melee units will swing their weapons but will not reach the monster. *In some cases, you can kill him in his Dragon Form. His death animation will just step back a few times, reaching out his arms to the sky and then falling to the ground. **This is similar to how he steps back a bit before transforming to his beast form, however the camera will focus on him if Goruru dies instead of transforming. es:Goruru Category:Featured Article Category:Bosses Category:All-Game Boss Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Rare Boss